


Home is Where the Heart Is

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Season/Series 05, Romance, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Post S5 speculative fic: Daisy finally declares her feelings.





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



> I rarely manage to write an actual drabble (ie only 100 words), but this prompt somehow lent itself to a hopeful, romantic drabble.

As Coulson and Daisy walk through the ruined Playground, he can’t help feeling bad for her. 

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly, and she moves closer to him, giving him a questioning look as they pause to look around. 

“This is yet another home you’ve lost,” he observes.

She shakes her head. “Don’t you know, Phil, that home is where the heart is?” He frowns. “Wherever you are, that’s my home,” she tells him.

He feels his face soften, and she moves towards him, her lips finding his in a tender yet passionate kiss.

“I feel just the same.”

“I know.”


End file.
